


Heavy is the Head that Wears the Crown

by freenightfall28



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Betrayal, Coping, Developing Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love, Guilt, Injured Hux, Loss, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love, Military, Oral Sex, Protective Armitage Hux, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Survivor Guilt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freenightfall28/pseuds/freenightfall28
Summary: She is an intricate web of vengeance, of guilt, of beauty and intrigue. He thinks, sometimes, he'll spend the rest of his life trying to understand her.The story of an empress who would do anything in her might to seek vengeance and the general who would stop at no means to gain the power he believes he deserves.





	1. Prologue

 The throne room was never this quiet, never this serene, even during the Yolotlian nights when all was calm despite the flooding sounds from the hustle and bustle of the planet’s  major city miles away; the palace always an orderly state of chaos as Senators or visiting Ambassadors made their way amongst the throng of court guards and other nobility alike. Discussions of managing the civilians of the Xiuhcoatl Empire was always a buzzing topic—of allegiance to one organization or another, a neglected one—but now the chamber was near silent.

 On the throne sat a woman, dark umber hair hanging in loose curls as they came undone from the braid that held them in. There was a glaze in her moonlit eyes as the advisor with rust-colored skin before her spoke. He was a man of great importance to the Empire, a high ranking official who—over the years—had proven himself not only a useful creature of politics, but also one of personal connections.

 The words dripped from his mouth like daggers as they pierced the woman’s heart, fragments of it puncturing her lungs and starving her of oxygen until she found herself struggling for breaths, trying to savor the sweet Yolotlian night air; but as it traveled through her nostrils she recoiled into herself to repress the gag that threatened to escape. Even the night air that once was a source of comfort tasted like bile on the back of her tongue, heavy and bitter.

 Her head then fell forward with sorrowful grace, brunette locks creating a curtain to conceal her weeping face. The tears burned her eyes as they fell and stained her cheeks.

 The man stood silent, watching as the youngest child of his most beloved Emperor and Empress slowly unraveled before his very eyes. It was so strange, watching this deity-like being, a descendant of the mighty Xiuhcoatl family that has ruled the Cuauhtemoc System for more than a millennia, appear more human and fragile than ever.

 He could envision the Emperor and Empress before him in their majestic tunics, the finest Coruscantian silk draped over their shoulders in a crimson sash, embedded with the sunlit jewels from across the galaxy, though none would match the ethereal beauty each royal carried with them; their ornate headdresses composed of array of multicolored feathers from local birds, decorated with shells and precious gemstones, adorning their heads with regal beauty.

 Now to see this young woman, a child of one of the most renowned and feared families in the known star systems, broken down into nothing but a bawling pile of woe brought him a heartache he could not manage to put into words, one that he knew would take time to heal.   

 Even when the seconds passed into minutes that had in turn passed into hours she could hear his words as clear as daylight, repeating the conversation in her head over and over and over again, as prominent as the moment he spoke thus.

_“The secluded forests of Ichtaca where our outpost compounds are located were bombed, Your Majesty—where the Emperor and Empress were visiting the indigenous tribes to regain peace with their chiefs. Our intelligence has confirmed that is was Resistance bomber pilots who carried out the assault.”_

_“And my parents? What of them?” By the gods, did she sound so frail even before emotions overwhelmed her?_

_She could still remember how within the span of only a few fleeting moments his eyes had glossed over, dark obsidian pools darkening into the stillness of night, darker than she’d ever seen. “I’m afraid they were all killed in the attack, Ma’am.”_

_“Well then,” Why was holding back tears such a hard task? To be strong in the presence of others? They continued to fall even when she willed them not to, though they heeded her not. “We must prepare for the return of my brother and his family, where he will assume control of the Empire, and then we will discuss what shall happen following this travesty. Prepare for my sister’s arrival as well, and her husband—”_

_“Your Majesty,” his eyes shifted away from her gaze as she looked upon him, her brows furrowed in confusion at the tone he was using, the wording of his address. He never called her your majesty; that was always reserved for..._

  _“Your siblings... There were no survivors from any of the compounds that were assaulted. They all perished, Ma’am. All of them.”_

  _No, she thought, not them too. Little Benito and Lita… How could this happen? The Resistance? But they were the good guys, the heroes of the galaxy created to save us from the tyranny of the First Order..._

 The man stood in his place before the Empress, his own tears threatening to fall and eradicate the stoic nature he was known for, that the System knew him to be. He waited dutifully as he had with her parents. The blood-orange hue of the sky began to emerge from the skyline as the twin suns rose against the horizon when the Empress finally stood from the golden throne, her hazel eyes red and puffy from tears spent; hardening and thus the genesis of the woman anew had began to unfold.

 “We will have our vengeance, Chimalli, for what the Resistance has done. We will make sure they pay for their crimes against my family and against my empire. The Resistance will fall and when it does my face will be the last remnants of this galaxy that they will see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by the scene in The Last Jedi when Finn talks to DJ aboard the stolen ship and they find out the the person who owned the ship dealt weaponry to both the First Order and the Resistance. I liked that the film showed, even in the smallest of ways, that the good guys aren't always 100% good 100% of the time, that they make mistakes and there are consequences to those mistakes.


	2. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contact is made between the Xiuhcoatl Empire and the First Order.

The combat sword came down with the force of lightning, quick and fierce and ready to kill with any perception of underestimation from its foe. The attack was met with one of equal countermeasure. The two opponents came face-to-face as their swords kissed with an audible _twack_ that echoed through the training center in one of the palace’s many rooms.

Sweat was beading down Soledad’s forehead, her hazel eyes scanning over her opponent features, her mind working on catching a tell that would flicker across his tattooed and pierced face. Any sane person would gaze upon the black markings that embellished the bridge of the warrior’s nose, dragging diagonally across his cheeks and horizontally along his cheekbones, or the piercings of Cuetlachtli bone that adorned also the bridge of his nose and septum, would run away in sheer panic. This woman, the Grand Empress of the Xiuhcoatl Empire, feared him not. She learned through ways of cunning and training to fear no being.

He revealed no such tell to weakness.

Taking advantage of the woman’s distraction the man lifted his leg and thrust his foot to deliver a swift kick to her abdomen. She grunted, falling to the ground on her rear. The glistening of silver reflected off the lights that hung from the ceiling, alerting the Empress to her attacker’s movements, and she raised her sword to block Achcauhtli’s assault in response--steele clashing against steele harmoniously. Soledad pushed with all her might against the man and was able to roll away when he pulled back to ready himself and deliver another hack.

Childishly chubby fingers reached for the strap at her thigh, pulling out two small throwing knives before casting them across the room. Achcauhtli spun in place with brutal elegance and swung only inches away from his face, the blade deflecting such an attack; the knives fell lifeless to the floor. Soledad cursed under her breath. She stood fully and assumed her stance, feet crossing over each other with every step she took. Achcauhtli copied her and the two circled each other, apex predators stalking their next meal.

A barbaric scream left the woman’s throat as she raised her sword when a calming voice called out amidst the carnage that unfolded from within the room.

“Empress—”

The silver of her sword halted mid-motion and fell to her side as she turned to see her royal advisor standing just before the door, hands clasped neatly behind his back. His long, thick black hair was tied up into a bun at the back of his head; the front shaved back until it was midline with the pinna of his ears, revealing the sheen of his rust-colored forehead.

“Chimalli,” she exhaled haphazardly, her chest heaving up and down in a frantic cadence in order to regain her breath, “is something the matter?”

The man shook his head, eyes focused just beyond the curve of her shoulder as he was trained to do since birth. “No, Your Majesty, nothing is wrong.”

“Then what brings you here? Shouldn’t you be tending to our kingdom’s affairs in the court instead of interrupting my training with Achcauhtli?” The tone of which she spoke was not laced with venom or frustration as her words might have perceived, but instead there was a small trace of a smirk that lead the advisor to know that his Empress was not irate with his intrusion.

“I was, Ma’am, until Captain Necalli informed me with that we had received a transmission from the Imperial ship _Finalizer_.”

Soledad’s back straightened as the name of the ship registered in her brain, tilting her head back until the mein of regal poise befell her, despite the casual tunic and pants she wore in comfort. “And did the sender of such a transmission leave a name?”

“Yes, Ma’am. A general of the First Order, Armitage Hux, had relayed the message.”

She gave a curt nod to Achcauhtli, dismissing him for the day, before returning the sword to the rack that harbored a variety of weapons from spears to maces and bows with their arrows. She turned back to her advisor with a small grin on her pretty face, “I will listen to the message and respond as soon as—”

“There is no need to return the message, Your Majesty,” Chimalli retorted, his dark eyes till focusing anywhere but her own, “The general stated within the message that he has been pulled away to an urgent meeting and that he would hail you when he has finished.”

The grin on Soledad’s face slowly began to falter and she could feel a grimace taking its place. Ire clouded the hazel of her eyes until they appeared as black as the obsidian blade that hugged her waist, “So I, the empress of a great and vast empire, must wait at the beck and call of a general? One of an non-allied force nonetheless?”

“I do not believe that was his intention, Ma’am,” the advisor defended courteously but cautiously, “Supreme Leader Ren needed to speak with the general on an urgent matter. In fact he interrupted the general’s message.”

At the sound of his name Soledad scoffed before she paused and a fit of laughter followed suit. “Supreme Leader Ren,” she mocked in her mother tongue, a complicated but melodic language to untrained ears. “Well now I don’t blame the general for wishing to wait, least he unfurl the wrath of the almighty Kylo Ren.” The way she spat his name made the advisor chuckle under his breath, his mind momentarily recollecting memories from past encounters of the Ambassador and her son. “Fine, then I shall freshen up in my chamber and wait for the general’s holocall. Until then I am not to be disturbed, not by anyone unless called upon, is that understood Chimalli?”

He bowed in response, stepping off the to side in order to allow Soledad to exit the training room and following behind his Empress. It wasn’t until they parted at the golden doors of her chambers that he spoke once again, “I shall inform the others of your wishes, Majesty.”

She bid him goodbye before slipping into her bedroom. Soledad bathed in the steaming rose water that was prepared for her by her handmaidens as she combed through her knotted curls, damp from sweat, and loosely tying them up in a bun at the top of her head, then undressed.

In the bath her mind wandered to what the general had to say. At first she was flattered that he would grace her with a personal holocall but as the thought began to be deconstructed by logic and rationale she realized that she should not be flattered at all; instead General Hux was acting with the utmost respect in deciding to speak with the Empress face-to-face, or at least in the closest way possible via holocall. Any other method of communication would be deemed nothing short of insulting.

_Ren wouldn’t be so reverent,_ Soledad thought with a disgruntled grin as she lowered her shoulders into the water. The heat relaxed her already sore muscles and the wafting scent of roses soothed her racing mind and rising nerves. The conversation that would occur between her and the general was one ten years in the making and though she knew it would not go exactly along the course she had daydreamed it would, nevertheless she had to prepare herself.

Ren she had dealt with prior in her life and knew what to expect, General Hux was a entirely different story.

A different puzzle to deduce and solve.

There was so much riding on this interaction with Hux, but it wasn’t just this singular conversation that would determine the fate of her empire, but of all conversations that would result from this initial exchange. _The fate of her empire_... my how those words rang in her ears and haunted her dreams.

In the ten years since her family’s slaughter on Ichtaca Soledad had dedicated every essence of her being into her sovereign indoctrination; from the break of dawn until the onset of dusk Soledad busied herself with the most relevant domestic policies that beset her realm, the adaption of modern military strategies--ones that could be interwoven and compatible with strategies of old-- into her armies routines, and concerning herself with the etiquette of higher regal regards.

Though with all the preparation of her duties as potentate, dread and exhaustion followed her like a shadow. It seeped into her bones and weighed her to the ground with melancholy; the phantom callings of her family’s retribution clung to her in desperation, their voices joining together as one, unholy congregation of wails for their surviving heir to bestow hellfire and wrath onto the source of their demise. At the end of the day, when Soledad laid her head on the pillow crafted from the finest silk Naboo could offer, the heartache and loneliness overcame her. And despite all those who pledged their allegiance to her rein and cause, in the end she still felt alone.

The emptiness her heart enchambered was, over the past ten years, slowly being replenished by hatred—an animosity that could only be sated by vengeance...or so she thought, so she wished.

When the water finally chilled and Soledad lost all pleasure in her bath, she exited the porcelain tub with little concern for her robe. At the vanity she sat and undid the bun at the top of her head, watching absentmindedly as the brunette curls fell and framed her round face, hanging and cover her breasts. She remembered her hair being much darker in her youth, a deep brown that almost appeared black even in the rays of the twin suns; her eyes are also lighter but now her lashes were fuller, outlining them into an alluring almond shape. She had grown into herself since adolescence, a tiny and fragile thing, but as she gazed upon her reflection in the mirror she was reminded of how time passess and demands a person to change, for better or for worse.

A light cream was applied to her face to even her skin tone, a warm olive-hued complexion, and a layer of mascara was added to her lashes, but no other cosmetics were applied--a holocall was not a valid reason to doll herself up and waste her luxuries on. When she was finished Soledad called for her handmaidens, the young girls assisting in grooming their Empress. Two helped with assisting her into a fitted golden gown, adjusting the champagne-colored chiffon cape that was fixated around her neck and set with a dragonstone brooch; fixing each and every wrinkle or smoothing out the train of the cape that followed behind her. The other two busied themselves with pinning her curls until a brunette dome adorned the top of her head, leaving a few loose strands to frame her face.

The handmaids left in silence when Chimalli alerted Soledad via communicator that the general was hailing them, and so the empress left the comfort of her chamber and made her way to the palace court. She sat at the empty throne and nodded for her advisor to start the feed once settled.

A blue hologram of a man was standing to scale before her. He was handsome, even with the slight blurriness and occasional glitch from the distance between the two signals—all and lean in his tailored imperial officers uniform. Soledad found interest in the bony prominence of his cheekbones, the definition of his sharp face, her eyes lingering momentarily over his features.

He was no like man on Yolotli, none to which Soledad had ever seen. The men in her System, for the most part, were born with a specific set of characteristics: medium to dark rust-colored skin, a deep set of brown eyes that were often mistaken for black, and of average height but stocky in build. The women were generally lighter in complexion and tended to be slimmer than their male counterparts though still retaining girth and curves, most noticeably in their waist and hips—an adaptive measure of evolution and natural selection that lead to the decline of childbirth mortality. Soledad herself, descending from a line of other-worldly conquerors, appeared pale in comparison to the indigenous people of her kingdom, even with her sun-kissed complexion.

This man, this General Hux, was in stature like the many a men who came to Yolotli from far away planets, envoys and representatives and kings from regions of the galaxy so unfamiliar yet exotic and exciting to her. It reminded her of her youth, being nothing but a child as she hid behind her mother’s leg and stared at the immaculate presence of the men who visited the palace, these foreign, beautiful creatures that fascinated a young Soledad and offered her an insatiable curiosity.

Her absolute favorite, the man whose face will forever be ingrained into her memory as he captivated her so, was the amphibian-esque humanoid diplomat from Aquaintous. His black eyes were large and sat heavy in his oval-shaped head and when he blinked for the first time Soledad gasped in awe, his eyelids shutting sideways instead of downward like her own. The artificial lighting of the palace created a luster that reflected off of his sleek and scale-studded skin, the dark blue stripes that decorated the base of his skull and down his neck resembled a species of fish that thrived in one of Xiuhcoatl’s many lagoons. He was Soledad’s first childhood crush, a cherished memory of happier times.

“Empress Soledad,” the man spoke, kneeling down to genuflect in the presence of foreign royalty. His voice was composed of confidence and dignity, an essence that seemed to seep through every pore of his being. To her surprise it felt genuine, natural, not alike someone who had practiced such composure, who had forced this visage of greatness upon himself. No, she could tell that this man was born with it.

“General Hux, I presume?”

He nodded and stood to his full height, head held high with pride, “It is an honor to finally have the opportunity to speak with you, Your Majesty. The sheer eminence of your empire is known throughout the galaxy as one of unmatched vigor and might.”

A soft, velvety chuckle left Soledad’s lips, a gracious smile forming at his words though it be anything but genuine or heartfelt. In all actuality she despised this sweet talk nonsense, this flirtatious ridiculousness that was deemed a necessary pleasantry amongst the elite. It was redundant and a waste of breath, all for the sake of politeness.

“You are too kind, General, truly, but your words are appreciated nonetheless. I am just as honored to speak with you. I have heard of your many accomplishments from your time at the Academy and I must say that I am quite impressed with what you’ve achieved within the First Order. It seems your proficiency puts my own generals to shame.”

She knew better than to bring up the events of Crait, of how the remaining members of the Resistance were able to escape through the crystalline caves as Skywalker bested them; one man against an entire fleet of high ranking officers—with Supreme Leader Ren being in their midsts. This was the best and brightest of the First Order...

_How pathetic._

“I highly doubt that, Ma’am, ” came his curt response. Hux, just as with Empress Soledad, could do without the formalities. He was a simple man, from how he dressed himself to the way he conducted business, and it irked him so to not be able to be straightforward and get to the reasoning behind the sudden message. That, however, wouldn’t stop him from trying. “I must confess it was rather surprising when I was informed by my lieutenant that you wished to speak with me. It peaked my curiosity immensely.”

“Oh? I imagine it would, the Xiuhcoatl Empire has been known for their political neutrality since my family ascended to power over a millenia ago. We tend to stay out of affairs that do not concern us and out here at the far reach of the Mid Rim Territories no one dares to make us concerned for any reason or matter.”

“But, unfortunately, the First Order has?” Hux questioned, his brow quirking autonomously in question.

“No, General, luckily you haven’t, but with that being said I do not believe that I can sustain my empire on neutrality. Eventually we will have to pledge our allegiance to one organization or another and I would rather that we make said troth before we are coerced to do so… that or should unfavorable times befall us by enemies we have made along the way. That being said I see a formidable ally within the First Order.”

Hux was quiet then and for a long moment afterward, causing a weight of unease to  settled in the pit of the Empress’ stomach before she spoke again, “I do not expect an answer at this very moment, General. In fact I feel it would be reassuring if you, Supreme Leader Ren, and a few of your most trusted officers visited the palace here on Yolotli as my guests. It would give the First Order the opportunity to see firsthand all our empire has to offer.”

The red-haired general nodded, to himself it seemed as he processed the information given. A look of interest washed over the skepticism that preceded it. An alliance with a powerhouse such as the Xiuhcoatl Empire could work to their benefit—the status, the resources they could provide from their agriculture to their workforce, the military knowledge from eras of perseverance and resilience.

It was worth a shot.

“I will speak to Supreme Leader Ren of your offer and notify you the moment the decision is made, Empress.”

Soledad forced a smile though it nearly pained her to do so. It was not the answer she desired, and as a matter of fact rather disappointing. She was hoping that the general had enough of a backbone to make this decision on his own, but alas she found herself overestimating him. Surely he was close enough to Kylo Ren that he could persuade him, be trusted enough to ensure that a visit to Yolotli would be in their best interest, especially after considering the losses they faced over the past week or so? It wasn’t like they were being asked to visit a slum-planet like Tatooine or Jakku. Yolotli was the Pearl of the Cuauhtemoc System, Emerald of the Mid Rim Territories.

It was insulting to say the least.

Soledad would remember such derogation.

“Please do, General. I eagerly await your response. Until then.”

And with that the hologram feed went dead without a final retort or farewell from Hux. The general stared at the blank space before him perplexed, caught off guard by the sudden conclusion of the holocall. The conversation seemed to be going well, but the empress’ abrupt departure felt strange, as if he had said something to turn her mood for the worst.

He allowed his mind to linger on the situation for another moment and when he was done Hux cleared his throat and turned on the heel of his boot, grabbing a nearby holopad on his way out. He strode out of the command room and out into the hall, fingers working meticulously on the touch screen as he began his research on the Cuauhtemoc System. Not much was public knowledge, he learned as he scrolled through every document of the empire in the Imperial Database, just basic statistics and information. The lines on the holopad began to blur as he strained to reread the same small paragraph over again, finding that his attention was preoccupied before he gave up on the tech pad all together; he could find time to do his research before he retired for the night.

Passing by one of the starboard’s many windows, Hux’s eye caught the beauty of stardust, glittering amongst the stars like Coruscantian diamonds. He sighed and continued forward.

The utter obliteration of _Supremacy_ , as well as the assassination of Snoke, proved a difficult time for Hux. A stone of envy and aberration sat heavy in the pit of Hux’s stomach as the words ran on repeat in his head, _Supreme Leader Ren_ , over and over and over again; it ridiculed him and haunted his every waking moment. Ren had no right to declare himself Supreme Leader of the First Order. His recklessness and lack of impulse control would surely drive them to absolute ruin, this Hux knew--he felt it in his bones, rotting them to their core.

A majority of their failures, if not all of them, were a result of Ren’s incompetence: his hesitancy to question FN-2187’s loyalty and training back on Jakku and his inability to maintain control over a captive scavenger, both who would eventually ally themselves with the Resistance, as well as allowing his disdain for Skywalker to render the escape of the rebels through the ice caves of Crait. And though he was never allowed to overhear specifics, Hux knew that Snoke was just as dissatisfied with Ren’s performance as his Dark Sided apprentice—his willingness to abuse and belittle him even in the general’s presence—provided relief, even if only in the slightest, that the skepticism in Ren’s rule was justified.

_No,_ he thought as he sharply rounded the corner of the final hallway before his destination, _I won’t allow him to burn down everything we have worked on because of his childish antics!_

Upon entering the makeshift throne room that _Finalizer_ had to offer, nothing more than an unused commander’s office above the bridge, Hux took in the motif of black and leather and accents of metal, a single desk where Ren sat located in front of the lengthy window that oversaw the vessel’s command center, and two chairs in front of it. It was pathetic compared to the grandiosity of _Supremacy_ _—_ the deep crimson of its walls, the industrial chandeliers, the obsidian glistening of freshly polished tile, and magnificent masonry of the stone throne that Snoke once beheld. Hux sneered at the realization that it even paled in collation to that of _Starkiller_ , considering it’s dreary and bleak decor.

Cold, blue eyes locked onto the mass of unruly, inky locks as his Supreme Leader sat, head hung low as if sulking in defeat. A shiver of elation ran up the general’s spine as he stared upon the thwarted appearance that overtook Ren, reveling in the toll of guilt that plagued him for the transpiraling and loss of control that the First Order had over the galaxy. He shouldn’t feel this way, this Hux knows since Ren’s failures were also his own and that of the First Order, but the general couldn’t help but bask in his vanquishment. Ren knew he was in over his head but refused to admit it.

Hux would smile upon his downfall, hoping it would end with his bloodshed. The thought was a pleasing one at that for the red-headed officer.

The deep, rich hue of deadwood glanced up at the sound of hissing doors as Hux took long strides in before he stood at the desk, mere centimeters away from the edge. The impassive expression on the general’s face did not reveal the previous thoughts of hypothetical treason to which he was grateful for as there was no doubt in his mind that Ren would force choke him into submission just as he did when he took his claim as Supreme Leader back on the _Supremacy_. Ren’s eyes narrowed, brows furrowed menacingly, as a snarl tugged at the corner of his mouth and rasped in his throat.

As much as he despised it Hux was grateful that he didn’t have to interact with that horrendous excuse for a helmet any longer. It was much easier to decipher responses and read Ren’s intentions without it. The general was always good at reading the people around him, their body language, their emotions. Ren was the only exception.

“I thought I made myself clear, I am not to be disturb—”

“We have been extended an invitation,” Hux said with no regard to his superior’s orders or excellerating temper, hands resuming their clasped position behind his back as they naturally did.

“An invitation?”

“Yes, have you ever heard of the Xiuhcoatl Empire?”

Ren stiffened at the mention of the kingdom he encountered in his past, his anger for Hux’s intrusion ebbing away almost instantly. It beheld a set of memories he wasn’t too keen on remembering, ones he would not allow Hux the luxury of knowing for such information could be used to his own disadvantage should the time come. “It reigns over the Cuauhtemoc System. Yes, I know of it.”

“Soledad Xiuhcoatl, their current empress, is interested in an alliance with the First Order and has requested a meeting on the capital planet of her System. She most likely has an offer to propose.”

Ren couldn’t believe the words that spilled from the Hux’s mouth, his general ignorant of their importance. _Soledad is empress? But what of her parents, her siblings?_ He knew of her family, had seen their faces and heard their voices. Closing his eyes briefly he could still invision her mother’s beauty, even after years since he last saw Basilia, her face sculpted with perfect, deified symmetry complimented with almond eyes and full lips.

But Soledad was the youngest of them all, how did she come into ruling an entire empire within the span of twenty-some years after her birth? Something was not right, something had happened.

The Xiuhcoatl Empire was known for, besides political neutrality, their secrecy and isolation from other parts of the galaxy. They ruled within their own jurisdiction, bothered no one, and in returned were not bothered by the worries of the rest of the star systems. They were not a threat, so it was odd that Soledad decided now, of all times, to reach out to the First Order.

“You spoke with her?” Ren finally asked. It bothered him that she had chosen to speak with Hux instead of him. They did know each other after all. His mind was spinning in a whirlwind of  unanswered questions and he could feel the agitation of the unknown cloud his rationale. “When?”

“Just moments ago. That is why I am here, to ask for your thoughts on the matter.”

His lip twitched. Not to ask permission, Ren noted. Hux acted and spoke as though they were still peers, status equivalent to one another and not a superior to his subordinate. There was, however, a hint of reserve in Hux’s tone as he spoke to him. It was fear that kept the general in his place; they both knew it.

“And why should we go and seek this alliance? For her forces, her military?” Ren spat, standing so abruptly that the chair nearly toppled over behind him from the sheer force of his movements, “If we want her empire under First Order rule then we should just take it from her! Why allow us to be equals and permit an opportunity for her to turn against us when we can make her submit?”

Ren thought of how sweet it would be, watching Soledad bend the knee in surrender to his might, her eyes bloodshot and welting with tears as he stared down at her subdued form.

“Do you always allow your mouth to run idly before you think your arguments through? How, exactly, shall we take her empire, Ren?”

“With our stormtroopers, of course! Invade when she least expects it and conquer her precious system!”

“And squander the energy of our army? Deplete our already dwindling number of soldiers thanks to that fiasco at _Starkiller_ , on _Supremacy_ ?” _Are you mad?!_ He so desperately wanted to scream at Ren.

_It’s a relief that we recovered Phasma_ , Hux thought then, remembering how he wasted no effort or man-power in finding his most trusted captain and sending her to the medbay on _Finalizer_ where she remained still; unconscious. She was alive—barely—persevering though she be on the brink of death. Her recovery would be a long one, a tedious one, but she survived. That’s all that mattered.

“Did you forget how you rose to power, Ren? You became Supreme Leader because that scavenger scum killed Snoke, not because of your military prowess!”

Ren raised his hand, finger bent in a cupping gesture and the general jumped back several feet, his pale eyes wide with terror.

_Yes_ , Ren smirked, _he does know his place after all._

The muscles in Hux’s jaw tensed as he recognized the smug demeanor of victory that exuded off of the Supreme Leader in pulsating waves. This was a minute battle and Ren won. Damn him!

“You make a compelling argument, General, for I now see your point,” the very essence of self-gratification that laced his voice grated Hux’s ears to the point where he thought they’d bleed from irritation. “Inform Empress Soledad that we accept her invitation and will arrive at the capital in three days time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aztec and Mayan Empire is the main source of inspiration for the Xiuhcoatl Empire, as all the characters names (besides the royal family), planets, creatures, etc that inhabit the empire are derived from Nahuatl names and words.
> 
> The royal family, however, has Spanish-influenced names because (as history shows us) their family descended from conquers and so when the planets were taken over by another breed of people they blended the old and new cultures together.
> 
> Translations:  
> Cuetlachtli - wolf  
> Xiuhcoatl - weapon of destruction or fire serpent  
> Achcauhtli - leader  
> Chimalli - shield  
> Necalli - battle  
> Yolotli - heart  
> Cuauhtemoc - falling eagle


	3. We Are Equals After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and his officers arrive at Yolotli where they greet the empress.

Hux could do without the turbulence, he thought as Ren’s command shuttle rattled through the asteroid belt. One of the Knights took control over the ship, overriding the general’s command to have an experienced pilot helm the vessel when the Supreme Leader interfered. The general’s grasp on the holopad was taut, occasionally stealing a glimpse at the ghost-white color of his knuckles Hux forced himself to loosen his hold, muscles in his fingers rippling with stiffness.

His attention turned away from his holopad, settling on the back of the glistening black helmet of the Knight who steered them through the meteor field. Blue eyes shifted to the far bench near the exit hatch where another Knight, the Monk, sat crossed legged, his black cape draped over his bowed head; also disguised in a helmet. The way the Monk caressed the onyx beads reminded Hux of how his mother would utter her devotions before bed each night...

The red-headed officer  _tsked_ under his breath, eyes returning to the screen of his holopad. There was no need for Ren to bring his Knights on this journey, one of — what he hoped to be — peace and partnership with the isolated Xiuhcoatl Empire. Soledad had extended the invitation to Ren, himself, and other officers of the First Order that Hux took upon himself to handpick: Lieutenant Mitaka, Lieutenant Rodinon, and Colonel Datoo; Phasma would be there too, _should_ be there, on the command shuttle as they made their way to Yolotli, but she remained in the infirmary still.

In the three days that passed since his holocall with Empress Soledad, Phasma made slight improvement in regards to her health, her vitals had finally stabilized and she was beginning to react to physical stimuli when provoked. How she survived he had no idea, but he was grateful nonetheless. In these trying times the news of Phasma’s bettering condition, no matter how trivial, ignited a flame of optimism inside of him.

Hux swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, downcasting his eyes to the screen of the neglected holopad in his lap for the upteenth time. He needed to focus on the events to come, not dwindle on the past. In fact it was the last thing he needed to do.

Perhaps amidst the situational turmoil the First Order faced this meeting with the empress would prove to be a silver lining in this story Hux found himself a vital character of—his own silver lining.

Though shrouded in secrecy, the planets of the Cuauhtemoc System had an abundance of resources; the information of which the general was suspiciously astonished he was able to access, as he could promptly research all he needed to know through the imperial database on his holopad with ease.

The system had twin suns, Tlanextic and Iccauhtli, as well as twin moons, Meztli and Teuicui—a unique and uncommon occurrence in the galaxy—with nine planets in total under Soledad’s rule.

Yolotli was the Empire’s most populous planet and as he continued to read Hux found it similar to Coruscant as it also shared the title of capital of it’s reining forces. Its cosmopolitan culture and location at the edge of the Mid Rim Territories gave it the unofficial Empire’s designation as a galactic hub of culture, education, fine arts, technology, finance, and politics; other urban planets included Itotia and Tlanextli though they be smaller in size and less populated.

A majority of the Empire’s resources, and exports, were natural and raw. Materials that came from the planets themselves, Hux discovered as the shuttle jumped to hyperspace after Ren’s Knight was finally able to maneuver through the asteroid field. Nochtli and Nopaltzin were uninhabited by animals and beings alike, sharing the connection of an abundance of rare and exotic fruits and vegetables by the First Order standards though they were considered a common faire amongst the civilians of the Empire. The surface of Patli was also covered in vegetation though these herbs, leaves, roots, and stems from the planetary were used for medicines, poisons, and antidotes throughout the galaxy.

One of the planets on the furthest reach from within the kingdom’s boundaries was esteemed for its plentitude of lagoons, waterfalls, and underwater caves—a popular tourist attraction within the realm itself. The Empire’s supply of gemstones and precious metals could be harvested on the planets of Teoxihuitl and Chalchiuitl, with the former’s neighboring planet of Xiuhcoatl’s core being configured of stone; if Hux could remember properly the throne on _Starkiller Base_ that Snoke’s hologram occupied was crafted from Xiuhcoatlian masonry.

If he was honest with himself Hux was less than impressed with what Soledad’s empire had to offer the First Order. They were like any other kingdom in the galaxy. With the right encouragement and inquiry the general could supply his regime with any of these resources… it would create a dent in the Order’s financial account, but he could do it if need be.

Hux’s ginger brow quirked upwards in question when he pressed on the hyperlink for Ichtaca but was denied access to the archive’s contents. He exited out of the browser and repeated his action but on the second attempt the page opened and revealed little to no information, just stating the basic planetary statics: climate, population, and the year it was conquered and became apart of the empire. Should he remember Hux made a mental note to investigate further.

“We should be arriving in the Cuauhtemoc System within the hour,” the distorted, mechanical voice of the Rogue Knight said, breaking the silence that dominated the command shuttle.

Hux turned off the holopad, settling it down flat on his lap, and leaned against the padded backing of the bench where he sat. Pale lashes fluttered against his cheekbones before Hux descended into a much needed nap, feeling the familiar drag of fatigue dance upon his eyelids.

 

* * *

 

The palace was ablaze with excitement, for there had not been visitors to the realm prior to Empress Soledad’s coronation. The air was electric and sweet with the realization that the Empire was finally willing to share themselves with the outside world, let alone a tremendous and powerful regime such as the First Order.  

The chefs in the kitchen scrambled to the pantry, grabbing all necessary ingredients that would be used in preparation for the feast that would celebrate their most esteemed guest’s arrival. The maids busied themselves on the second floor of the palace, prepping the beds with fresh linen, smoothing out any wrinkles that should appear, fluffing the pillows, and folding the bathroom towels before stacking them on the shelves above the toilets. Servants scurried about in the great hall, setting glistening porcelain plates and bowels down in their respective placemats; others wiping away the accumulation of dust off of crystalline challaces, stemware and cocktail glasses, as well as the silver-plated utensils.

Soledad leaned into the cushions that supported her back as she sat in her chair at the vanity and tried to relax her body. The hands of her handmaidens grabbing and pulling delicately at the strands of hair that framed her face upwards and braiding them into the empty spaces of the golden crown she wore on her head. She could hear her handmaidens giggle about behind her, voicing their curiosity about the officers who would soon visit. They swooned, dreaming of these handsome, foreign men of their created imaginations as they appeared in their crisp, imperial uniforms and pleasantly-styled hair.

The empress allowed the girls to continue their whispers and idealization of what could be, seeing no harm in their innocent fantasies. They knew their place, to be silent and obedient in the presence of others, for they were trained well by their predecessors before them; and so Soledad worried not about their behavior when Ren and his staff would show.  

She did worry, however, about the days to follow. Her hands trembled as anxiety possessed them wild. Soledad glanced down at her ring adorned fingers and willed them to stop, but still the tremors persisted. Even the exhale she released was shaky as it left her lips, her bottom lip quivering. She wanted, no… needed... everything to be perfect, to go as she planned. Soledad knew it was damn near impossible, but she had to convince Ren that an alliance between the First Order and her empire was a necessary component for his victory over the Resistance. With the New Republic gone triumph was but an inkling away and all Soledad needed to do was convince the Supreme Leader and his men that outside help wasn’t always a disgraceful notion.

“Your Majesty,” Chimalli’s soothing voice called to her. She peered into the reflection of the mirror, of her advisor standing the doorframe of her chambers, dressed in an emerald green suit. “An _Upsilon_ -class command shuttle has entered our atmosphere and should be landing at our docking station in ten minutes.”

“Very good, I shall be down in the throne room and wait for them there. Ensure that Mahuizoh is at the docks to escort Ren’s party to the palace while their belongings are brought to their designated rooms by my servants. And remind them that if there is so much as a mishap in the slightest that they will be punished severely. This is too important of a negotiation to allow any kind of slip-up that could potentially jeopardize it. Do I make myself clear, Chimalli?”

“Crystal, Ma’am.”

“Excellent, then you’re dismissed.”

One of the older handmaidens, a girl who went by the name Cuicatl glanced up through her thick, black lashes. She leaned into the curve of Soledad’s shoulder as her small hands continued to interweave the last strands of hair into the crown, “Empress, are you nervous?”

“Of course I am, Cuicatl. It would be unwise for me not to be.”

 

* * *

 

The walls were crafted out of the finest of marble, Hux observed as the man who introduced himself as Mahuizoh led Ren and the entourage of officers through the foyer towards the throne room. The thick, colosseum-styled pillars that held up the magnificence of the palace were the same shade and texture.

White.

Stark bloody white.

Everything was pure white and accented with gold—the massive double doors, the trimming along the edges of the domed ceiling, the intricate designed etched into the furniture—so unlike that which normally surrounded him. He thought then how odd it must look to the palace dwellers, these men in their black uniforms as they strode through halls of blinding ivory, rays from the twin suns illuminating the entirety of the palace like a beacon of wonder.

The only sounds in the halls were that of their heeled boots clicking against the granite tiles and fluttering of Ren’s cloak as it billowed behind him with every monstrous step he took; his Knights, though heavily armed with their own weapons, were near silent, following the officers as their shadows.

No, Hux concluded firmly, this place was nothing like _Finalizer_ , a place he considered home.

Despite the migraine-inducing, harsh color of the palace Hux had to admit that he found the details of the architecture stunning. The design of such a place was certainly a feat of its own, full of history and elegance, far more intricate than that of the First Order’s warships. Their battlecruisers and TIE fighters were sleek, modern, crafted for tactical efficiency. Hux’s eyes roamed the expanse of marble arches that beheld a domed, glass sunroof at the center of the chamber as they entered the throne room, passing through massive twin doors plated in gold.

This residence was designed for pleasure, leisure—an evident showcase of power and wealth.

Black tiles lined the middle of the floor amongst the white ones at either side, a straightaway that led to the glossy staircase at the opposite end of the room. A man in an emerald suit stood at the base of the stairs on the left side of the throne, watching the group of officers saunter over towards them; his eyes shone with avid caution, knowing full well the capability of powerful, military men.

One the right side stood a man in his mid-to-late thirties, a woman younger than he, and two children—a teenage boy and a school-aged girl; all of which were dressed extravagantly, each member coordinated in different shades of green to compliment the other. And at the very top of the steps was an ornate, golden throne were Soledad sat, a statue of perfected grace and elegance; an empty throne at her side.

Mahuizoh motioned for Ren and his officers to stop just short of the staircase, a hand raised in their direction.

The lone man stepped forward and turned to the woman, “Empress Soledad of the Xiuhcoatl Empire, the first of her name, ruler of the Cuauhtemoc System.”

An awkward silence lingered in the air between the two groups as they awaited for the Supreme Leader to offer a sign of respect for his host, a queen amongst queens, but the throne room was met with stubborn resilience. The eyes of Lt. Mitaka shifted from Ren to the empress, noticing how with each passing second her left her humiliated her stare hardened on the dark-haired man before her. Her sharp, claw-like nails dug into the armrest of her throne with a force that the lieutenant thought would surely break them off at any given moment from such pressure. The children glanced at each other in confusion as their mother’s grasp on their shoulders tightened, panic flooding her veins violently.

Hux glared at Ren from the corner of his vision, cursing the man’s pride for now was not the time to demonstrate such a trait. When Ren made no attempt to right his wrong, Hux took it upon himself to resolve the hostility that suddenly pervaded.

The general fell to one knee, his hand poised flat against his chest, as he bowed his head in reverence, “Empress.”

The other three officers, in sheer terror, followed Hux’s lead and genuflected, leaving Ren to stand alone against Soledad.

His dark eyes bore into hers, analyzing the woman he saw before him. She was not what he remembered of the girl who shared the same name, the same features, now fully grown. Physically she was just as he recalled from the memories he tried so desperately to lock away in the mental vault of his past, but the aura that emanated off of her did not match the girl he once knew.

Once she was a small child who tensed at every loud noise around her, no matter how familiar her surrounding be, the same girl who avoided eye contact with him when they first met and refused to meet it years after. She was one to timidly amble up to her mother, after coaxing from the other children in the palace, and whisper her desires into Basilia’s ears, asking permission.

Now as she sat perched on her throne, he saw that everything she did was regulated, noticing how her breathing matched perfectly to a rhythm she herself determined, how despite the light and inviting color of her eyes they seemed to penetrate through his bullshit, the radiating defiance that everyone in the room felt like heat.

She was an entirely different person. The thought sent a jolt of apprehension up his spine. _What has happened to her that resulted in such a sudden change?_ He found himself wondering.

The tension in the air broke when velvety laughter echoed throughout the throne room, causing a wave of panic to blanket over the room at the loss of control the situation suddenly endured. Mitaka was sweating profusely, believing that he soon pass out if the conflict was not mended. Datoo was confused as were the woman and her children.

“Of course I do not expect the Supreme Leader of the First Order to bow in my presence,” the grin that spread across her pretty face was anything but reassuring, as was the slight tilt of her head when she spoke, “we are equals after all.”

Hux felt a sigh of relief escape him.

“Stand, please, all of you.”

The general and his men obeyed, rising from their kneeling positions on the polished floors.

Soledad stood then from her throne, hands clasped together in front of her as she descended the stairs. The hologram did the empress no justice, Hux thought when he was able to see her features in vivid definition.

She wasn’t particularly tall for her age, standing at least a foot shorter than he if not shorter, but what she lacked in height she gained in grace and allure. The gown she wore was silk and moss green, strapless as the curves of her bust held the dress in place, hugging the defined figure of her slimmed waist and flared hips. Around her delicate neck was what appeared to be a collar, also green in color but a shade darker than her dress and embroidered with gold beads, that attached to the chiffon cape at the base of her skull that draped down her back. In the middle of the collar was an elaborately designed golden brooch that held two tendrils of chiffon that hung down past her breasts and over her arms. It exposed her tanned shoulders, this cape of hers. Half of her chocolate brown curls hung loose and free, and the other half styled one long braid interwoven in the crown that displayed her authority. 

The daylight that poured in through the sunroof illuminated her eyes and Hux could actually distinguish fragments of green around the woman’s irises, surrounded by deep brown. Plush and pink were her lips, a closed-mouth smile gracing her features as she stood mere centimeters away from the group of men.

Yes, she was quite enchanting.

“Supreme Leader,” Soledad whispered with a small bow of her head.

Ren mimicked her movements but remained silent, still observing her.

Stepping over to Ren’s left, the smile on Soledad’s face deepening as her eyes roamed over the distinct attributes of the general’s red hair and prominent cheekbones; his hair is lighter than she thought it’d be, but the hue compliments the color of his eyes and pale complexion. Upon closer inspection Soledad could see the dark circles underneath his eyes, the purple-blue bags only noticeable when in close proximity. She knew then that duty was his mistress, sleep his wife.

“General,” she sighed with a fondness reserved only for lovers, surprising Ren and the others— particularly her cousin—at the gentle lilt of her voice. “How wonderful it is to actually speak with you instead of having to deal with that hologram nonsense.”

“Empress.” The breath caught in her throat when Hux slipped his gloved hand into hers, raising the bony prospects of her knuckles to his lips and placing a vestal kiss there. He glanced up at her through pale lashes, suppressing the smirk that threatened to surface when he saw the tinge of pink dust the apples of her cheeks. “I must agree, for you appear even lovelier in person”

“As do you, General. Words cannot describe how happy I was when I heard you accepted my offer. I’ve been in a state of elation ever since.” A flicker of movement caught Soledad’s attention, landing on the nervous looking lieutenant at Hux’s side, “And who is this?”

The officer swallowed thickly, loathing the dry taste in his mouth. He found the way that her brilliant eyes studied his every move reminded him of the predatory cats that inhabited his home planet of Corovia, ones that often left children mauled and fathers missing. It frightened, but intrigued him. He bowed, unable to find the strength within himself to continue this staring game any longer, a game he was sorely losing.

“Lt. Dopheld Mitaka, Your Majesty. It’s an honor to be in the presence of someone such as yourself, Ma’am, a true honor.”

Soledad couldn’t help but find the lieutenant cute—in a submissive, frantic sort of way. It would be fun toying with him… all harmless of course, she just thought it would be fun to watch him squirm under his collar. Gods know how long it’s been since she’d felt any shred of genuine joy.

Hux noticed the twinkle of fleeting sadness that clouded Soledad’s eyes, but it left just as quickly as it came before she introduced herself to Lt. Rodinon briefly, and then finally to Col. Datoo; both of whom seemed impressed with the empire that thrived under Soledad’s rule.

“Wipe that damn scowl of your face, Ren, and act like the Supreme Leader you believe yourself to be.”

Ren’s mouth opened, bearing his blunt teeth, ready to unleash a string of deriding remarks towards the general at his side, but Soledad’s voice calling out silenced him.

“I don’t appreciate those Knights of yours in my palace, Ren. I was hoping that you would have at least a little faith in me and my promises of peace. It hurts my feelings, especially after all this time apart since we’ve last seen each other.”

Purplexity contorted the smooth lines of Hux’s face, twisting it into one of pure confusion for the briefest of moments. _Last seen each other?_ Empress Soledad and Kylo Ren know each other, but how? How had such important information slipped past him? He’d have to press either Ren or Soledad on the matter at a later time, privately.

“Someone of your stature should be accustomed by now to the accompaniment of guards. I never doubted your vows, it is merely a precaution. You understand don’t you, Empress?”

Soledad felt the twitch in her eye, wishing oh so badly to narrow at the tone Ren chose to use, the words he spat at her as politely as he could, manipulating the situation so that _she_ was at fault. What an ass.

“Yes, of course. You must forgive me, Supreme Leader. I still find myself adjusting to my role as a hostess, my utmost apologies.”

“Which is quite understandable, Ma’am.” Lt. Mitaka blurted out, the heads of both Ren and Hux snapping in his direction, “you must have a lot on your mind, much to attend to.”

She gave a curt nod the officer, “Thank you, Lieutenant. Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce my most loyal advisor, Chimalli. He and his family have served the Xiuhcoatl bloodline since our ascension to power.”

The man stepped forward and bowed. Chimalli and the man who escorted Ren and the others to the palace, Mahuizoh, shared similar features—the black hair, the rich hue of their skin, the stocky build, the dark and deep set of their eyes—to which Hux couldn’t dispute if they were related or not.

“And this,” Soledad gestured to the family that was near neglected, “is my cousin and his family: Emiliano, his wife Martita, and their two children Fermín and Pía.” Soledad winked at the girl, “Go ahead, Pía.”

The girl stepped forward and curtsied, dark ringlets bouncing at her shoulders. She was cute, not an ounce of fear or uneasiness could be detected by the officers, not unlike her mother who appeared with the want to be anywhere but in the presence of these officers, the fearsome members of the First Order. Ren noted the ear-to-ear grin on Mitaka’s face, the most authentic he’s ever seen from the lieutenant, if he’d seen Mitaka smile at all.

“Now, shall we get straight to business and head into the Dining Hall for supper or would you like to freshen up in your rooms first and reconvene in an hours time?”

“We came here to discuss matters of importance and that is what we shall do,” The composed tone betrayed the bitterness of the words that left Ren’s mouth, but everyone in the room appreciated the Supreme Leader’s patience, most of all Hux; a pulsating throb had settled in his temple and he didn’t wish to antagonize it further. “If you don’t mind, Empress.”

Soledad shook her head nonchalantly, “Of course not. Now if you wouldn’t mind following me and then we’ll get started.”

Hux and the other officers bowed as the empress and her family passed them before following the royal family into the Dining Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the chapter:
> 
> Tlanextic - "light of dawn"  
> Iccauhtli - "younger brother"  
> Meztli - "moon"  
> Teuicui - "younger sister"  
> Itotia - "dance"  
> Tlanextli - "radiance" or "splendor"  
> Nochtli - "prickly pear fruit"  
> Nopaltzin - "cactus"  
> Patli - "medicine"  
> Teoxihuitl - "turquoise"  
> Chalchiuitl - "emerald"  
> Cuicatl - "song"  
> Mahuizoh - "glorious person"


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empress Soledad announces her proposition and revelations of her past are made apparent.

The Great Hall was, just as the other rooms in the palace, decorated white and gold, but Hux’s eyes were slowly becoming accustomed to the color scheme; the only deviation of consistency was the splash of color the massive room received in the red banners that hung at either side over every door and window, displaying the Empire’s sigil, a horned eagle grasping a serpent in its talons.

The spread of food that was being served in heaping silver pots filled the room with a plethora of aromas, none of which any of the officers had ever experienced in their lifetimes. Mitaka sat between Hux and Rodinon, his nostrils at work trying to decipher the mysterious fragrances that pleasantly bombarded his senses, rendering them useless. The food they were indulging on here was so radically different than that served on  _ Finalizer _ , the bland and uniform meals of meat, bread rolls, and a side of vegetables was a routine service, a throwback to days at the Academy — neat and orderly. The dinner they were experiencing now was truly a once in a lifetime experience, at least for the young lieutenant.

Soledad smiled into the brim of her wine glass when her eyes caught the child-like expression of content that passed over Mitaka’s face after his first taste of the traditional Xiuhcoatlian soup, a red broth with shredded pieces of pork and regional greens. It conjured great pride in her nation’s faire, knowing that at least one member of the First Order took a liking to it.

The amber colored Yolotlian brandy burned the lining of Hux’s throat as he took a drawn out sip; it’s sweet, light floral taste contrasted with the alcoholic sting left on his palate. It was one of the finer brandys he had tasted, par none except when compared to the bottle of Whyren he kept back in his chambers on _Finalizer_.

Ren stared down at the slices of a seasoned beef, his fork pushing around the tart tasting salad that consisted of diced cactus, tomatoes, green onion, and crumbled cheese mindlessly. Never in a million years did Ren believe he’d visit this place again, this palace. It harbored memories he wished to forget, ones of a life he’d given up… for the Dark Side. Memories of his mother, of Leia, one of the only — if not  _ the _ only — person in the entire galaxy he still loved. That is why he allowed her to live following the events of  _ Starkiller Base’s _ annihilation _. _

As much as he loved Han Solo, the smuggler hadn’t been so lucky _.  _ There were, however, moments of penetrating light that pierced his heart, a guilt that still plagued him, remorse for the father he killed; but it was a guilt that Ren could lock away and forget about easier than one could ever imagine.

The force warrior chanced a glimpse upwards from his place, meeting the curious gaze of the young girl who sat the furthest from him, diagonally at the end of the table. Her wide and curious eyes roamed over the expanse of his black attire, the new cape with elegant red and silver trimming. While her brother spoke to their mother in hushed whispers the girl kept her attention on the Supreme Leader. She entrapped her giggle in her tiny hands before finally tearing her eyes away from Ren.

The meal was spent mostly in silence, a few comments made here and there, but other than that the officers savored their hot, delightful food. And so when it was finally time to discuss business Martita stood, motioning for her kids to do the same. Pía got up and ran over to her empress, throwing her small arms around Soledad’s neck and placing a kiss on her rogued cheek, earning one in return. She whispered her goodnites and returned to her mother’s side. Fermín also wished Soledad a goodnight and gave his father’s cousin a kiss as he received one on the opposite cheek. The three left the Dining Hall, Pía waving at the officers as she did so.  

The dishes were cleared from the table by servants while glasses were refilled.

“So,” Ren was the first to speak, his tone even and calm,“what is this proposal of yours, Empress?”

“I want to offer the First Order the support of my empire.”

“And how would you be able to support us?” Came Hux’s question.

“With our resources: food, clean drinking water, material supplies... I even have a planet that is inhabited by people or creatures alike so you could use it as a base for whatever you need. I also offer you my people; the empire is renowned for breeding exceptional warriors — ”

“Who use primitive battle skills,” Ren retorted flatly with little regard to the woman, “or so I’ve heard.”

“I’ll admit we fare better with hand-to-hand combat over the use of blasters or commanding warships, but what they lack in sophistication they gain in raw expertise.”

“This raw expertise you speak of, these primal skills and techniques, why would I allow the First Order to belittle itself by having barbaric soldiers fight a war that is nearly won?

“But have you won yet, Ren? Has the First Order gained arrant control over the galaxy?” Soledad countered; the Supreme Leader felt the heat pulsate off of her as she leaned towards him, “Until you claim absolute victory in this war against the Resistance there is a sliver of a chance that you may lose, and I cannot have that. The Resistance cannot be the victor in this story. I refuse to permit that from happening under any circumstance.”

Rodinon cleared his throat, gaining the empress’ attention as her intense gaze left Ren’s, “If you don’t mind me asking, Ma’am, why do you care if the Resistance wins? It’s quite clear that your empire has survived the rule of one faction to another, somehow able to remain free of their control, so why do you want to ally yourself with us? Why do you want to ensure the defeat of the Resistance?”

The air felt trapped in Soledad’s lungs, finding it harder to breathe with every breath she attempted to intake. She knew the question was coming, that she couldn’t avoid it forever. She saw the curiosity blossom in Hux’s icy stare when they spoke via hologram just three days prior, just as she saw it now in the eyes of the First Order officers, in Ren’s eyes.

"I’ll be candid with you, with all of you,” She said addressing Chimalli and her cousin as well, “about how I ascended to power. I am the youngest of my family, the true heirs to the Xiuhcoatl Empire — ”

Emiliano’s scoff and the harsh way he forcibly tossed back the remainder of his Corellian whisky didn’t go unnoticed by Hux.

“ — and because of it I was treated as an inferior by my father, at least when compared to my two older siblings, Alejo and Inez. In my father’s eyes I would never become the leader of this empire, so he kept me from learning how to rule, believing that I would just be married off to a respected Senator or someone of that ilk. Alejo and Inez, on the other hand, were always involved with the empire’s matters, it's... politics and such.

One day my father received news that the elders of an indigenous tribe on Ichtaca were not satisfied with the relationship between them and my father, so they planned a revolt, a coup. Word spread and my father decided to have a meeting with them on Ichtaca to try and smooth things out before the situation got out of hand. Well, word spread too far out in the galaxy and somehow the Resistance believed, through absolute lies, that we were harboring weaponry for the First Order with the intention of cutting a deal. Instead of using their resources to find any shred of truth in this gossip, they believe it. So what do they do to snuff out this threat that we supposedly imposed? They send bomber pilots to pulverize the base that assumably harbored the weapons that would aid in their ruin. What they didn’t realize was that my family was in that base talking peace with the elders of that planet.”

Mitaka’s eyes shut, his face scrunching up in saddened anguish at the knowledge of where this conversation had ended. It seemed the all the officers understood what was happening, Soledad’s offer of an alliance suddenly becoming painstakingly clear. Even Ren felt at a loss of words, even if it was only a scarce moment of empathy for the royal.

“So not only did they kill my parents and my siblings, but their children too. My nephew was four years old, younger than Pía is now, and my sister was carrying her first child when they died. The assault  also killed innocent civilians who only wanted peace and equality from their Emperor. There was no justification for their actions, their intrusion into an empire that has only ever been cordial and nonviolent.”

An uncomfortable silence blanketed the room, Mitaka and Datoo turned away from the empress when her eyes glossed over with tears, wishing to give her a morsel of privacy to recover herself from such a tense moment shared. Hux, however, couldn't look away. It felt almost disrespectful to ignore the pain that Soledad was sharing with them, the pure intimacy that blossomed between them.

She brushed the tears away angrily, hoping that this glimpse of vulnerability did not hinder how the others thought of her, “I’ll admit, if they realized their devastating mistake and took responsibility for what they did then I would have forgiven them, for once my heart was tender and merciful; but in the past ten years since the incidence there has not been even a mention of their crimes, and that’s when I realized that the Resistance didn’t care about the people of the galaxy; they didn’t care about bringing peace to the oppressed. They only care about themselves, because if they did then they would’ve dropped to their knees and begged for my forgiveness.”

_ Revenge,  _ Hux thought with a tug at the corner of his lips,  _ is a powerful motivator. _

“I hope that answered your question, Lt. Rodinon.”

He nodded, wishing that he hadn’t asked.

Soledad’s wine glass was emptied as she tried to quench the guilt that overcame her, the survivor of her bloodline. The room felt overcrowded suddenly, warm, and her head was spinning. She thought she’d pass out from the overwhelming sensation that the wine gave her. She breathed deeply to compose herself. She hadn’t spoken of the incident outloud since Chimalli informed her of her family’s demise all those years ago.

“The only thing I ask in return is that my empire is left to my ruling, that you do not take command of my people. In this arrangement you cannot challenge my authority on the decisions I choose to make on the behalf of my empire. If you agree, then you have my permission to use my warriors.”

A subtle tilt of the head, the sheen of brassy red hair reflected the glow of the candles that decorated the massive room, “And why would we ever allow that?”

“Because without that, General, you will have nothing of me or my empire; you will have neither our resources nor our warriors nor our support.”

“What makes them so special?” Ren asked. There was a quiet ire in the tonality of his voice, that which dripped from his mouth venomously masked in astute civiltry. “We don’t need to ally ourselves with your empire because if we truly needed your resources then what would stop us from just taking it from you?”

“Loyalty,” came Soledad’s simple response, offering her chalice to the servant that rushed over to refill it, “the Xiuhcoatlian people pride themselves in their leadership, for when my ancestors conquered this land they did not force the indigenous people to abandon their culture and assimilate to our own as all conquerors did before them. Instead my ancestors saw the potential in creating an empire that no one has ever seen before, one that has never existed in the galaxy prior and since. That is how we have been able to live in peace for over a millenia, because we preserved the traditions of the old world and blended them with the innovations of a new era. We protect the Xiuhcoatlian people and in return they pledge to us their unreserved loyalty, that is why they give us their sons willing — to train them so that they can become fierce warriors.”

“Your words may be pretty but you did not answer my question.”

“It is because they do not heed anyone’s orders but mine. If you try to take command over them they will organize a mutiny and you will lose, that I am certain of. That is why you need me as an equal and not as forced submissive under your rule.”

“I don’t question the resources you can offer us, Empress,” Hux could feel Ren’s eyes on him as he spoke, those dark hues burning into his very being, “but I believe what is required is — ”

“I need to see them,” Ren interrupted abruptly, earning a disgruntled glower from the general at his side, “your warriors. I need to see them fight before I make my decision.”

Soledad considered this for a moment, acknowledging both Chimalli and her cousin. Emiliano, who looked displeased throughout the entirety of the conversation, was red-faced and appeared ready to burst at any moment.

Finally the empress agreed, “I will take you to see my warriors tomorrow morning and tomorrow night I expect an answer to my proposal.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you think they'll accept my offer, Chimalli? Answer me honestly.”

The Dining Hall was now empty with the exception of the empress, her advisor, and cousin. She sipped at her warm wine; the flat, musky taste turning bitter on her tongue.

“I do, Your Majesty. They seemed somewhat apprehensive but after hearing about your soldiers I think they are intrigued. Once they see them, they will accept.”

“And you, Emiliano?”

The man was silent, looking down at the amber-colored ring that stained the bottom of his glass.

A lovely, but tired sigh left Soledad’s lips, “I’d appreciate your thoughts on the matter, cousin.”

“Your Empress has asked you a question.” Chimalli could not understand the blatant disrespect that the man was suddenly displaying. “Answer her.”

“Is this a smart choice, cousin?” Emiliano said then, tearing his gaze away from his glass. There was a fire blazing in his dark eyes, burning bright and angry like she had never seen before, smoldering like embers, “Have you thought this plan of yours through or are you just as impulsive as that Supreme Leader of theirs?”

“Are you undermining my intentions?”

“I’m questioning your ability to think beyond your emotions! Your family was killed unprovoked and you’re hurting, I understand that because I hurt still too. That was my uncle and aunt who died, my cousins, their children… innocent people like you said, but is this what they would’ve wanted? To see their daughter tear herself apart because she cannot separate her emotions from her duty as a ruler?”

“I can do both,” she snapped, advancing towards Emiliano as her anger drew her to him. “I know that my people come first, that is why I spent the last ten years of my life planning this out. I do this not only for me but for my people as well, for the civilians that were murdered.”

Emiliano shook his head, jaw clenched.“I don't think you’re doing this for them. I think you're doing this for you, because you're guilty that you survived and they didn't — ”

The blow to his face came quick and hard as Emiliano staggered back from the sheer force of her hand. The crystal fell from his grasp, shattering as it hit the ground. A burning sensation flooded his cheek where Soledad’s ringed hand had hit him, the skin radiating with heat. He looked at her, wild. She had never raised a hand to anyone and now he was her first victim.

“Don't you ever speak as if you know my thoughts. Is that understood?” When he did not speak Soledad stepped closer to her cousin, her chest barely grazing that of Emiliano’s as she stared up into the shamed, humiliated glint of his dark glare, “I said is that understood?”

It was the even, calm tone that carried off of her voice that unnerved him paired with the harded expression on her delicate features that told him all that he needed to know. She was in control of the situation, she always had been.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Empress.”

“Good.” A servant scuttled into the Great Hall upon hearing the shattering of glass, a broom and dustpan in his hands as he bent down to sweep up the shards, but the subtle gesture of Soledad’s hand stopped the boy in his tracks. Her glare never left that of her cousin, nor did his leave hers, “Now clean up this mess of yours.”

 

* * *

To Hux was pleasantly surprised at the splash of color that defined his chambers, taking in his surroundings after  Mahuizoh opened the door and allowed him entrance into his chamber, that of which Empress Soledad had handpicked for him; as she had done for the entire entourage. The king sized bed sat at the furthest end of the room, draped in a rich, crimson duvet over cream-colored sheets. Behind the bed were matching red panels of a soft, plush fabric: a singular large and square panel directly behind the bed, and two thinner, rectangular panels at either side of the bed. The fanback chairs were fashioned in the same color and texture of the duvet. Painted gold details embellished the trimmings along the wall and on the white furniture with flicks and long, flamboyant strokes; the signature decor of the palace.

Examining the room, icy blue eyes swept over one end of the room to the other. Hux’s brow rose at the sight of his suitcase settled against the wall near the bed. The ginger man couldn’t recall seeing servants meandering about with the First Order officer’s luggage. As a matter of fact he couldn’t recall seeing any servants in the halls, or the palace itself, besides  Mahuizoh or the attendants in the Dining Hall. With the magnitude of the palace it seemed deserted, not a trace of life in sight.

The general’s fingers caressed the duvet when he meandered past the bed, the velvety texture dancing beneath the pads of his fingers. The linen looked inviting, soft and warm, drawing him inwards towards the mattress with every passing moment his fingertips lingered on the scarlet cashmere. He almost gave into the temptation of turning in for an early night when the shimmer of crystal caught his eye. On the table near the fireplace was a spherical decanter filled with an amber-colored liquid and two matching glasses set aside on a golden platter.

Hux wandered over, ever cautious and calculating, and picked the bottle up with ease despite the weight of it. He plucked the topper off and brought the bottle to his nose, taking a heedful inhale. The scent of flowers wafted into his nostrils, followed by an intensity that aroused a sensation of heat to spread along the inside of his throat.

_ Brandy.  _ Yolotlian brandy. 

Soledad must’ve noticed his liking to the brandy over the other beverages that was offered at dinner and had a servant supply the room so that he could have his own to enjoy for the night. No doubt she had done the same for the others. The ginger huffed in amusement, pouring himself a half a glass before making his way over to the twin doors that led out onto the balcony.

The gentle, sweet breeze brushed against Hux’s face as he stood at the balcony railing, his unoccupied hand grasping the edge. The twinkling of cosmopolitan lights in the near distance surrounded the palace amidst the navy blue tint of the night sky, pulsating and bright; the twin moons accented the scenery and bathed the land in nocturnal splendor. Music from entertainment centers lingering in the air and blending with the sounds of passing vehicles from the air lanes and the chatter of civilians. 

From the moment Hux stepped off of Ren’s command shuttle the beauty of the planet was undeniable. The skyscrapers rose above the clouds with magnificent pride, towering over everything in sight, dense city blocks stacked up upon each other. Unlike Coruscant, Yolotli was not covered in dense ecumenopolis, instead the planet was as natural as Endor or Naboo with vegetation, springs, and mountains but as society evolved so did the architecture, moving away from huts and towards contemporary design.

Arkanis was nothing like this planet, this society. Hux remembered the cool air that more often than not chilled him to the bones when he found himself stranded out in the downpours during Academy outings. He grew up with the rain, finding comfort it the numbing coldness it brought. It wasn’t until a young Hux was taken by his father Brendol at the orders of Fleet Admiral Rax that he experienced the wonders and sense of purpose that dead space could bring him. The general could still feel Grand Admiral Sloan’s hands on his shoulder as she escorted him through  _ Ravager  _ upon the entire system’s siege by the New Republic.

The sound of doors opening pulled Hux out of his brief, bittersweet reminiscence, his head turning in response towards the origin of the sound. Two balconies over to his right Soledad emerged from, what he could only assume was, her chambers. Instead of the stunning gown she wore at evening the empress was now clad in a cobalt blue dressing robe. The crown was removed from her head, curls of deep brown cascading down her back and around her round face.

Hux stepped back into the shadows that the palace’s tower casted down upon the corner of his balcony, out of her view. The general didn’t intend on eavesdropping on the empress, especially not within her own realm when he had been so graciously invited, but he desired to see Soledad candidly, away from the prying eyes of her servants and from his officers.

A wine glass hung loosely from her hand between lethargic fingers, bare of the many rings she wore, staggering towards the railing just as Hux did only moments before. She stared out into the vast cityscape for what must’ve been an hour before she moved again. Her head fell back, curls bouncing with motion behind her, eyes trained on one of the twin moons that illuminated the sky that night, illuminated her.

It was then Hux took notice of the glistening, wet trail that stained her cheeks.

Soledad remained silent, her glass neglected.  

Not another minute went by before one of her twin doors flung open with a ludacris push, the glass nearly shattering at such riotous force. Emiliano stormed in, his black hair disheveled in the slightest, causing the woman to twirl around abruptly at the intrusion.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Soledad barked, keeping her tone as quiet as she could to not disturb her guests in the other rooms. The venom was there, seeping from her mouth dangerously, “coming into my chamber uninvited, especially after that scene you caused at dinner. Have you no shame?”

“Scene?” Emiliano questioned with mock perplexity, “what scene?”

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are, cousin. I saw you scowl like a wretched child when I mentioned my right as heir to the empire. Ren’s officers are much more observant than you believe them to be and I’m sure at least one of them saw your display of immaturity. How do you think that makes me look? You embarrass me, cousin.”

“You have no right to rule — ”

“Why? Because you believe my father conspired with Grandfather to steal the throne from your own, denying you your opportunity to reign as emperor?”

Even from the comfort of the shadows Hux could detect the rage that was burning inside of Emiliano, devouring him with every word that dripped from Soledad’s lips like daggers; vexation emitted off of him in violent, consuming oscillations. The man had moved closer to his cousin, slowly closing the gap between her and safety.

If she saw it, that predatory  intent in his eyes, Hux couldn’t tell.

He hoped she did.

“ _ I  _ am the rightful heir to the empire, not you! My father was first born, yours was overcome with a lust for a power that he could never have.”

“Do you forget the circumstances of which your father willing chose to abdicate the throne in favor of mine?”

_ Abdicate?  _ Hux couldn’t believe — wouldn’t believe — that anyone in their right mind would give away such power without so much as an ounce of reluctance.

Soledad continued despite the fleeting sense of security she felt at her cousin’s closeness, knowing that one false move could be her last,“Your father saw the consequences of being emperor were, what it did to Grandfather ,  driving him mad with stress and fatigue as it dug him an early grave. And so your father was selfish and cunning because he chose to spare himself the suffering his own father experienced, spared you and your children of the same misery? You are greedy and ungrateful for your blessings.”

He reached forward and grabbed Soledad by the forearm, tugging her towards him with brute strength. Hux saw it then, the flicker of sheer panic and fear dance across her glossy eyes and his pulse quickened, his heart throbbing against his ribcage as suspense flooded his veins.

The trace of the blaser at his hip tickled Hux’s fingertips, ghosting over the cold metal in anticipation.

“And you are selfish and unworthy of such power!”

The escalating apprehension between the two had ceased instantly at the sound of doors closing with crafted emphasis; forcing their attention away from each other and onto the ginger officer. Emiliano's grasp on his cousin loosened almost immediately.

Hux looked up, hand still on the handle of the door as he did so, “I’m not disturbing anything am I, Empress?” He hoped that they would buy his deception, his  _ mindless _ wandering out into the balcony. The officer knew where their conversation was headed and wished to avoid further conflict immediately least someone ended up hurt — or worse. He looked to Soledad subconsciously, examining where Emiliano had grabbed her and pulled her around as if she were nothing more than a ragdoll.

She graced her guest with a brilliant smile, one that was faintly believable, “No, General, not at all. My cousin simply wished to bid me a goodnight and safe travels, for he will not be joining us tomorrow on our trip. Isn’t that right, Emiliano?”

The Xiuhcoatlian man’s nostrils flared, inhaling deeply, the sudden intake of oxygen settling his irritable nerves somewhat, “Empress.” He spared a quick, impertinent glance over to Hux, “General.”

“Your Highness,” the ginger replied with equal imprudence.

Emiliano made his departure, nearly slamming the door behind him as he left. Soledad released a relieved sigh she didn’t realize she had been holding in, her mind spinning with everything that had happened in the shortest time possible.

“Empress?” His voice was softer than she remembered. She turned to him slowly, watching as he pointed beyond the chateau and into the night, “what are those fountains down there?”

Soledad peeked over the railings, her eyes catching the shimmer of dancing water. Down below in the domain behind the palace was a pair of stone stairs, two water jets embedded on each side of every step, leading to a bluff and a magnificent pool of crystalline waters, their surfaces decorated with lily pads and flowers that floated in idle beauty.

“Those are the Water Gardens.”

“It seems exquisite.”

“It is even more-so during the day, when the sun’s rays reflect off the water it makes them appear like falling diamonds. Perhaps tomorrow at midday, after we’ve returned from Yaotl and freshened up a bit, you would like to accompany me for a walk through the gardens? It’s been ages since I’ve taken the time to appreciate the artwork that lies in my own backyard.”

“I would be delighted to…” His voice trailed off, eyes narrowing with concern,  “Are you alright, Empress? You seem a bit pale.”

She nodded, taking a large swallow of her wine, “I’m well, General, just tired perhaps. I am not accustomed to entertaining guests nor did I realize how draining it would be.”

“Well, don’t allow me to keep you up, Ma’am. Please.”

“Thank you.” Soledad whispered. She finished off her wine, wiping the tribble of it off the corner of her mouth with the pad of her thumb. Her steps were shaky and sluggish, her mind debating if she wanted to stay out a bit longer or keep up with her charade. She didn’t want to leave the balcony, the comfort of the night’s warm and sweet air easing her racing pulse and the feeling of hollowness inside of her chest. Hux’s presence was also, in some odd and peculiar way, reassuring. “Goodnight, General.”

“Goodnight, Empress.”

 


	5. Yaotl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empress Soledad takes the First Order to see her warriors.

Emiliano didn’t show up for breakfast the next morning. 

Martita was quick to defend her husband’s absence, reassuring the empress that the whiskey had made him ill. “It always makes him sick,” she said then, trying to convince herself as much as her cousin-in-law, “I don’t know why he insists on drinking it.”

Pía leaned towards Soledad, the forkful of eggs hovering over her lips playfully, “Papa isn’t sick,” she whispered, giggling a bit with childish joy, “he’s angry.”

“I know, sweetling. Who do you think made him angry?”

The girl continued to giggle, her mother scolding her and quietly demanding she finish up and ready for her tutoring that morning.  

Lt. Mitaka, Lt. Rodinon, and Col. Datoo arrived in the Dining Hall when Martita and the children were finishing up their breakfasts. The woman tensed at the sight of the uniformed men who made small talk with each other as they meandered into the room. She greeted them briefly, hurriedly, and ushered her children out of the hall. It was the quickest Soledad had ever seen the woman move. She hid her smile into the folds of her creme-colored napkin.

Before she could ask, Lt. Mitaka informed Soledad that Supreme Leader Ren and the general had decided to have their breakfast in their rooms that morning. She nodded. There was no harm in such a request, they were her guests after all. She took more offense with Emiliano than she did with Ren or Hux.

Her mind then went to General Hux, of how he walked into her argument with Emiliano the other night. She wondered if he had seen anything, him grabbing her or the intense way the two had squared up against each other, or if he had heard anything; if she was completely honest with herself Soledad knew they were anything but quiet, no matter how hard she tried to control their rising voices. If he had seen or heard anything, he hadn’t let on to it.

She wanted to believe him, that he was ignorant of the dispute, but his eyes betrayed his actions. He watched her with concern that night, eyes flickering between her and Emiliano constantly, waiting for the man to make one false move. Despite feeling like a fool, like a damsel in distress, she was grateful for his intervention, the gods only knowing what Emiliano might’ve done to her out on the balcony.

The love Soledad had for her cousin was purely hereditary, being her flesh and blood after all, but she couldn’t help but feel that this familial love between them was nothing but a front, a simulated emotion — because she was told to love him, not because she felt love for him naturally. He had to play the role of doting, trusted cousin. It was in ephemeral moments that Soledad saw the malice lurking in his heart. She didn’t trust him, not within an inch of her life, but was forced to confide in him.

It created a knot in the pit of her stomach.

Her grasp on her fork tightened, she had to continue on with her plan before it was too late. Time was running out, maybe not for the First Order, but it certainly was for her.

“Empress?” the unsure voice of Lt. Rodinon graced her ears, lingering softly in the air.

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, how I upset you will my question. That wasn’t my intention in the slightest and I had no idea that it would cause you such duress. I’m truly sorry.”

A warm, genuine smile formed on Soledad’s lips, brightening the depth of her eyes, “I assure you, Lieutenant, there is no need to apologize. You had no knowledge of the incident and therefore I cannot put you at fault for my reaction. I appreciate it, nonetheless. Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Ren and Hux met up with their officers at the docking port after they ate and dressed for the day, lead by Mahuizoh down the stone path. 

The general noticed the Xiuhcoatl man’s quiet demeanor and the reserved aura he possessed. 

He wasn’t a servant, Hux realized. The man didn’t dress like the servants he saw, when he finally saw one, stepping out of the bathroom after finishing his morning routine and seeing a kitchen boy setting the breakfast tray on the nightstand besides the bed. It seemed that the servants in the palace wore a uniform fit for both sexes, a taupe ensemble that consisted of slim-legged pants and a double-breasted jacket, always buttoned up the neck and tailored to the body, decorated with gold trimming on the collar and down along the path of buttons to the hem. This man, Mahuizoh, wore a beige-colored tunic beneath a navy blue greatcoat and loose, gray harem pants; a brown leather belt was fastened at his narrow waist and a blaster hung snuggly against his hip, something Hux did not observe previously. His outfits were more ornate, flamboyant, and he seemed to have the freedom to dress himself as he pleased, not dictated like the others. Chimalli dressed in a similar fashion, Hux noted..

Mitaka and Datoo were chatting away idly by the  _ Mu _ -class shuttle docked there, complimenting the warmth of the twin suns and the fragrant air; Ren’s command shuttle having been moved to the Imperial Hanger shortly after arrival. Rodinon stood a meter or two away near the opposite edge of the dock, puffing away at the last remnants of his hand-rolled cigarette. Hux scoffed to himself, envious of the lieutenant for he hadn’t the time for a quick smoke, noting the previous night out on the balcony, after the empress retired for the night, as his last.

The trio saluted as Hux and Ren approached, his two Knights following close behind. The latter waved them off impatiently, already somewhat testy and ready to get the day going. After only moments of being outside in the late morning Ren was bothered by the heat that assaulted him, feeling the sweat begin to form and accumulate along his jawline, slowly dripping down the contours of his neck. It peeved him immediately, gloved fingers toying with the thick material around his throat.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux began, clearing his throat, “there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“What is it?” Ren all but snapped.

Hux ignored it; he  _ should _ be used to Ren’s quick temper by now, but on occasion it still irked him. “The other day when we were first introduced to the empress, she said something along the lines of the last time she saw you. What did she mean? What was she alluding to?” 

Ren could feel the subtle throbbing of a migraine arise, a vein in his temple pulsating. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about, and with Hux of all people. A heavy sigh was expelled through his nostrils, finding defeat in the situation. It was best to tell him now rather than have the general antagonize him at every waking moment until he did.

“We met when we were children,” he explained, “my mother was an ambassador for the New Republic and it was her duty to visit independent kingdoms outside of the Core Worlds in hopes of having them join the Galactic Senate; which she was helping to restore. She took me along on many of her journeys before I began my training with Skywalker and I experienced worlds I never knew existed in systems that were new and bold, old and surviving.”

_ It was one of the happiest moments of my life _ , Ren couldn’t bring himself to say it outloud, not to Hux or to anyone. Not even to himself.

“So you came here once, to Yolotli?” Hux questioned.

Ren nodded. “More than once, two or three times if not more. Soledad and I played together in the Water Gardens whenever we visited the palace while our parents talked of business. Even when she was out of her parent’s sight she was a timid little thing, so unlike how she is now.”

Yes, Hux couldn’t believe that the empress he saw, the one who openly questioned Ren without an afterthought of the repercussions, was once a bashful creature. But as he continued to dwindle on the thought the general remembered the fright that reflected in her hazel eyes the other night when her cousin grabbed her roughly by the arm, the vulnerability that had created a crack in the façade of her resilience. Perhaps she was the same girl, self-effacing and shy, but due to unseeable circumstances she was forced to harden her skin, the shell that protected her.

Staring out into the urban landscape, Hux found his thoughts lingering on the empress. Soledad intrigued him, he had to admit. She was beautiful — he couldn’t deny her physical appeal — and powerful, one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, but his fascination with her went beyond that. Like her kingdom she held a colorful and historic past, one bathed in innocence and blood and growth and vengeance.

He held a similar upbringing, a childhood of grand expectations and struggle, so perhaps the parallels of their lives was what generated his keen interest in her. He too knew what it was like to have a father who had little faith in their child…

_ Thin as a slip of paper and just as useless... _

A shudder ran down Hux’s spine as his Brendol’s voice echoed in the back of his mind. He shook his head as if it could get rid of the memories. It never worked, but it was good enough to keep them at bay.

The only difference he could see between them was that Hux saw the demise of his own father as a triumphant moment in his life. Soledad saw the demise of her father was one of the lowest.

He inhaled deeply, austere eyes turning upwards the light blue of the sky and the faint glimmer of distant stars. Soledad’s story was far from over and Hux wanted to be present to see the chapters unfold, the conclusion of what he knew was going to be a well-deserved ending.

Soledad arrived at the dock with Chimalli at her side some few minutes later. She abandoned her formal, regal attire of ostentatious gowns in favor of a grey, high-low pleated dress, it’s high collar concealing the elegance of her neck and a black belt around her waist accented the outfit nicely. The padded shoulders of the dress gave her petite stature a sense of authority, if the silver crown that adorned her head didn’t already accomplish the task; the heeled wedges of her boots added an additional three inches or so to her height as well though she was still several inches shorter than the rest of them.

Ren suppressed a laugh at the sight, his lips pressed together into a tight, straight line.  

She nodded her greeting towards the officers, having said her pleasantries earlier that morning at breakafst, and continued her stride towards Hux and Ren.

“Good morning, Ren. General.”

“Good morning, Empress.”

“Empress.”

_ My, my, my, _ Soledad thought with a hint of a smile,  _ someone is finally acting agreeable. _

“I hope you all had a satisfying night’s sleep. The rooms were accommodated to your likings, yes?”

“Very much so, Empress, thank you.” Hux replied, a smile of his own gracing the his features.

Ren’s face contorted momentarily at his general. He couldn’t fathom the reasoning for Hux’s obscene politeness. It should’ve been Soledad pandering to them, not the other way around, so why was he acting so graciously towards her? His actions and words should have no consequence here, and in all actuality Hux should’ve been  _ exploiting _ his power while he can, not curbing it. If Soledad was so desperate for her revenge than nothing would stop her from attaining it, least a rude and insistent general.

Chimalli whispered into the woman’s ear then, her eyes darting from one place to another as she processed the information. “Excellent. The last checks are in order and the shuttle is at max fuel capacity so we are ready for departure. Shall we?”

Ren entered the shuttle first, followed by Soledad who was assisted by Hux, and the others trailed behind them. The advisor punched in their destinations whereabouts into the computer and prepared for take-off, assuming the helm. The Rogue Knight took the co-pilot’s seat, much to Chimalli’s surprise.

Once all was settled, the shuttle lifted off, exiting the atmosphere before shifting into hyperdrive.

“Where are we going?” Ren asked with a glance out the window, “Where do you keep your warriors?”

The smile on Soledad’s face widened into a smirk, mischief twinkling in her pretty eyes. “Within the system, if that is what you are asking.”

“It’s not.”

She chuckled at his response, “One of the reasons why we’ve remained free of another kingdom’s rule is because of the secrecy of my warrior’s training, of their locale. We are headed to Yaotl, the planetary base of my military power.”

Ginger brows furrowed, reflecting his perplexity, “I have no knowledge of this planet as it is not in the Imperial Database.”

“That’s because my ancestors never allowed it to become public knowledge. If the galaxy has no information available to them of my warrior’s location then the threat of their annihilation disappears. Yaotl does not exists in any database or on any map in the entire galaxy.”

Hux shifted in his seat, hands intertwining together on his lap, “If their secrecy is key to your survival then why take us there, why disclose this information to us?”

“Because, General, I want to prove that I am no child playing a game of chess and calling a bluff. I have a goal to attain just as you do, and I am willing to make risks in order to accomplish said goal… just as I assure you would. If this is one of the risks I must take, then I shall take it and I will face the consequences should they arise. I have thought this out thoroughly enough and if there so much as a sliver of doubt then I wouldn't have made this proposal to you in the first place.”

Hux accepted the answer, as did Ren and the other officers. Risks, when thoroughly thought out and weighed, were what was necessary in order to carry out justice to the universe.  

They arrived at Yaotl’s docking bay ten minutes after the conversation ceased.

It was raining by the time they landed on the woodland planet. The giant raindrops falling from the sky, passing through the leaves of the green trees, assaulting the ground like laser bullets of a blaster. The rain made the air cooler, but the humidity hung densley around the two men who dared venture out in the downpour. The sky was an angry shade of murky gray, darker and richer than that of Soledad’s dress. Thunder roared in the distance, loud and mighty; the ground shook beneath the men who awaited their Empress’ arrival.  

Hux assisted Soledad off the shuttle and they were greeted by two uniformed men and four servants who held up a canopy that kept the men dry. Both were tall and stocky, brutish looking with ebony tattoos inked into their dark faces and down their necks, or at least that’s what Hux assumed as they wore bronze-plated armor. It didn’t have the appeal of modern armor, like that of the Stormtroopers. It was simple, it did the job, but what it lacked in contemporary design it made up for in beauty. It was precisely crafted, symmetric ridges etched into the metalwork of the chest and shoulderplates. What struck Hux, in all actuality, was the piercing of thick ivory in the men’s septum, the bridge of their noses, and on the skin beneath their lower lip; both of their ears were pierced as well, all along the cartilage; for the older man it was on both of his ears, on the younger it was on his left.

“This,” Soledad gestured to the older man with silver streaks interwoven in his black hair, “is Captain Necalli, and Lieutenant Achcauhtli of my army.”

The men bowed and received several in return.

“We are very happy you made it here to Yaotl safely,” Necalli spoke, his accent much thicker than Soledad’s.

Achcauhtli chimed in, “If you would follow us, we will take you to one of the main training camps.”

And so the two men led Soledad and the First Order officers; Chimalli decided to stay behind to monitor the shuttle’s radio transmissions as a precaution.

The camp was just a few minutes walk away from the docks. They took a stone path through a thicket of greenery. Mitaka stole quick glances around them, the thick fog accumulating close to the forest ground, slowly spreading and creeping over the decaying logs and the moss that grew over them.

The deep within the wood sheltered the military base, it’s main compound guarded by two metal doors as tall as the trees that surrounded them. Necalli slid a metallic keycard into the rectangular port on the stone wall besides the door. It beeped and a hiss escaped from the metal, slowly opening with a swing on its hinges.

The inside of the base was simple, a large and spacious area that — at the moment — held every warrior stationed there. The soldiers were lined up in fifty or so rows, all of them dressed the same as Achcauhtli and Necalli, piercings and tattoos as well though not the full extent as the higher ranking officers. They varied in size and shape, some built like Necalli and Achcauhtli while others were thinner, lithe; all were imposing creatures and could strike fear into the hearts of any man, woman, or child they happened upon.

The visitors stood inside a tent to shelter them from the rain’s chill, some of which had managed to seep into Hux’s clothing as he transfered himself from the canopy to the tent. Lightning crackled against the murky tones of the sky in the distance and a few moments later thunder followed.

The general’s eyes were trained on the soldiers in front of him, trying to detect any sign of weakness or lack of discipline as the raindrops assaulted the men, hitting hard enough to bruise surely or blind them temporarily.

Rainstorms were an unique training tactic used at the Academy, one that the general used to his advantage back in his youth. Hux’s eyes fluttered shut in a drawn-out blink and when he opened his eyes he saw the young cadets he took control of back on Arkanis, their small statues confined in their white and grey uniforms. The rain weighed the material down, clinging to their skin like a second layer of it. Hux made his squadron, the small group of child soldiers he took upon himself to command, stand out in the deluge for hours on end, waiting for them to crack under the pressure and the sheer force of the elements against their frail bodies.

He would stand out there with them, the demonstration of his own resolve; looking back on it Hux couldn’t tell if it was for himself or for another, for his father. He’d watch from under the brim of his hat as one-by-one cadets would submit to the cold, the dampness that invaded their bones and brought them to bend the knee in surrender. They were the first to be reprimanded, information passed along to the instructor and faculty of the academy for further investigation. Hux knew how to seek out weakness and snuff it out. It was what he was good at, something Brendol saw in his bastard of a son — one of his only redeeming qualities.

An odd mixture of enthrallment and revulsion enchanted the general, bewitched him. Everything in this system, in Soledad’s Empire, was so radically different from the First Order yet somehow they were oddly similar. The comparison was abstractly blunt. Hux felt as if they lived parallel lives in alternate universes, that’s how familiar this all appeared.

“This is one of our larger facilities,” Achcauhtli began to explain, “we have five in total across the entire planet. Not only does it harbor our warriors, but these bases also carry our weaponry.”

“How many soldiers do you have at each base?” Hux asked, voice raising over the next rumble of thunder.

“We have 5,000 at each large facility and 2,000 men stationed at every smaller camp.”

“And how many of those do you have?” Datoo pondered out loud.

Soledad looked to Necalli, both of them speaking to each other in their native tongue with raised brows and subtle head movements.

“About 50 smaller bases, Colonel, all of which add up to 125,000 soldiers in our military — 250 regiments each made up of 500 men.”

125,000 men at their disposal should they accept Soledad’s offer — enough to eradicate the Resistance from the face of the galaxy once and for all. Hux felt absolute in their victory with her army at his… her… command; his command  _ would _ be her command, he’d make sure of it.

“That is quite impressive,” the light and velvety tone of Hux’s voice portrayed the satisfaction he held for the situation, for Soledad’s promise of a great and powerful army. Not that de doubted her, he just had to make sure he wasn’t wasting the First Order’s time in underestimation and pretty words.

“It is,” Ren agreed, though his timbre was darker, more sinister in nature, “But a large army does not necessarily mean a reliable or strong one. This could all be for show and we wouldn’t be none the wiser. I need proof that they can fight, that they can defeat any enemy that crosses their path.”

“And how should I demonstrate their power to you, Supreme Leader?” She spat out his name amidst the rhythmic pounding of the rain.

“Have them fight, pit one against the other.”

Hux scoffed, “Oh Ren, don’t be absurd — ”

“She asked how to prove her point and I told her how! Why must you — ”

“Because why would she damage two important assets of her army just to please y — ”

“As you wish,” Soledad interrupted, earning confused looks from the First Order members, “let’s play it your way, Ren. Why don’t you pick out the a fighter, since you are my esteemed guest?”

Ren smirked, “Thank you, Empress. And why doesn’t my general pick out the other? I’d like to see who’s pawn becomes victor.”

“Of course. Gentlemen, pick your warriors and I’ll show you the strength of my military.”

 

* * *

 

The fight between the two warriors was a grand one indeed, almost ending with Hux’s chosen soldier winning the battle; both were covered in blood, both their own and their opponent’s,  and gore fragments and contusions of pooled plasma beneath the bruising derma throughout their bodies, sure to be sore the next following days. It was when Hux’s warrior fists were raised high above his head with the intent to kill, the rain pouring down almost cinematically as time appeared to slow, that Soledad stopped the fight. 

She knew that if she allowed the fight to continue and Hux became the victor in this domestic dispute of theirs then Ren would surely go on a rampage and destroy her base. She was no fool and had heard the tales of Ren’s rage, his unpredictable temperament, and she decided that if she wanted to keep her military intact then she’d so whatever she could to please him. It wasn’t her fault that he decided upon himself to allow Hux a change at the victory she was gearing towards the Supreme Leader, in hopes that it would help persuade him in accepting her offer; an subconscious effort sway his influence in her favor.

In the end if was Ren’s pride and narcissism that left him vulnerable. Doubt crept into Soledad’s bones and nausea overwhelmed her. She had a feeling it would ruin him.

The Supreme Leader was sulking in his seat on the way back to Yolotli, arms crossed against his chest and breathing heavily through his nose like a defeated child.  _ Which he was. _ Hux sat besides Soledad on the shuttle, an expression of indifference embedded his handsome face the entire journey back to the capital planet. He knew her intentions for ending the fight before it’s true climax, and as much as he appreciated her concern for Ren’s wounded pride he felt dissatisfied with it as well. There was nothing more that pleased Hux than besting Ren and she took it away from him.

Once docked Ren stormed off of the shuttle and towards the palace, locking himself away in his room until his mood settled, if it ever did.

Hux once again assisted Soledad down the shuttle steps, her small hand in his gloved one. The cool breeze swept through and the general relished in the warmer, but milder temperature of this planet. “We appreciate you taking time to show us Yaotl, it was quite enlightening.”

“All for the best, I hope,” The Empress retorted with a delicate smile, optimism lacing the refined edge of her voice.

“Perhaps.”

Hux escorted Soledad to her chambers where she intended to freshen up before their stroll in the Water Gardens. He returned to his own room once she was in the safety of hers, deciding on a quick shower to wash off the sweat and musk and stickiness that drenched his skin from Yaotl’s humid weather.

_ A decision has to be made, _ the warm water felt a delight on his rain-chilled body, the heat dismissing the throbbing that sank deep into his bones. He stood there in the steadfast fall of the water, relishing in the evanescent peace it brought him.  _ Tonight… tonight we determine if Soledad finally has her vengeance or not. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name translations:  
> Achcauhtli -- Leader   
> Necalli -- Battle  
> Yaotl -- War or Warrior


End file.
